5 Euros says I love you
by Sakura-Music-Box
Summary: Little Elizabeta and Little Gilbert are best friends. They wouldn't want anything to ruin there friendship, right? When Elizabeta and Gilbert go into town, things start to get a bit awkward. Gilbert has feelings for her, and she him. SO MUCH FLUFFFFFFFFFF


**This is so fluffy! Too much fluff if you ask me...But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it! Little Prussia and Little Hungary!**

* * *

><p>"Lizzy! I'm gonna get you~!" Gilbert yelled as he took his wooden sword and chased after his best friend, Elizabeta. They has been friends since birth, picking on each other, making inside jokes, and just getting into trouble. Everyday, Elizabeta's mother yells at Gilbert for getting Elizabeta dirty, by usually pretend fighting, or jumping in mud puddles.<p>

"You can't catch me, you slow poke!" Elizabeta retorted, shaking butt at him. He blushed a bit, and ran faster. Once he caught up to her, he tackled her to the ground and they rolled into the mud. Elizabeta got up, and drew her wooden sword.

"Fight with me, Sir Gilbert." She made the first move, thrusting the sword at his left side. He dodged the blow with his sword, blocking at a slanted guard. He spun around going for her neck, which she blocked at guard. The sword fight continued until Gilbert saw his little brother, at the age of 4, trotting down to the area they were in.

"Oh crap. Gotta go Lizzy. Vati's probably waiting for me to come home. See ya here tomorrow?" Gilbert asked, putting his sword back in it's sheath.

She nodded. "But tomorrow, we are going to go into town. There's a flood of merchants in town and I would like to see what they have, OK?"

"Alright. Bye Lizzy!" Gilbert waved as he ran towards his little brother.

"Bye Gil." She waved back. _I hope he can take a hint..._She thought to herself as she walked back inside, already hearing her mother's complaints of why she was so dirty.

* * *

><p>"Vati! The Awesome Me is home! And I brought little Lud-ster!" Gilbert slammed his items onto his dresser, and went to wash his hands. Gilbert lived with only his father and his little brother. There mother, died giving birth to Ludwig. Gilbert was upset, but couldn't ask for a cuter brother. He loves his little Ludwig.<p>

"Dinner's on the stove, boys. Eat up." Ulrich said as he put the bread and butter on the table. They were having rabit stew, with potatoes, carrots, and squash. Gilbert's favorite.

"Ah~ My favorite! Danke, Vati!" Gilbert started to scarf is food down. His father put a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to slow down, which he did.

"So, how was your day?" Ulrich asked his sons. Ludwig was the first to speak.

"I played house with Feli, and we had pasta and wurst for lunch with Mr. Eldestine." Ludwig blushed a little when he said "played house" as Gilbert smirked.

"Me and Lizzy had a sword fight and I won! Oh and Vati? May I have 10 euros tomorrow?" Ulrich looked shocked as he heard his son ask for money.

"10 euros? What's the occasion?" He questioned his albino son. Gilbert became beet red.

"N-no reason...I-I just wanted to go to town with Lizzy and um...buy her something...y'know, as a friend?" He told his father, and Ulrich just laughed.

"My boys, you have both lovely girls waiting for you everyday. Gilbert, I'll give you 15 euros! You are very lucky, ja?" Ulrich gave a genuine smile that rarely shows. Both boys just sat there, faces as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta, why are you covered in mud?" Yulia Héderváry asked her daughter. Elizabeta just rolled her eyes.<p>

"Mother, I was just hanging out with Gilbert. Please stop your worrying." She went upstairs to change into her dinner clothes. Her mother always insisted on having an outfit for every meal, and every single time fragment of the day. Elizabeta could just get by with one or two outfits, but her mother, who worked for the princess, had much experience with fashion.

"If you aren't dressed for dinner in 30 minutes, I'm going to-" Yulia was cut off by her daughter walking down the stairs in her dinner gown.

"Good. Now, go wash your hands, and prepare the table for your father." She sighed and went to set the table.

The Héderváry family had eaten a roasted duck, with lightly seasoned carrots and zuccini. Her father had a glass of red wine, since it went well with duck meat, and Elizabeta had water.

"Thanks mother, for the food." Elizabeta said flatly as she went to her father's study. She knocked on the door and heard a husky voice say "Come in".

"There's my little _angyal[1]_, what can I do for you?" Her father asked her, as he put down his workbook.

"Papa, may I borrow 10 euros for tomorrow? I'm going to the market with Gilbert." She asked her father. She gave him puppy-dog eyes and he couldn't resist those big green eyes. He pulled out his worn wallet and handed her 10 euros.

"Here you go, _angyal, _have fun with the boy." He gave her hair a tossel and she nodded.

"Thanks Papa! I sure will! I might even get a real sword with this money!" Elizabeta looked very enthusiastic. Her father just smiled.

"Goodnight, Elizabeta." He said as she went into her room to change into her night gown, and went to sleep;waiting for the best day ever.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Gilbert waited for Elizabeta. He wore his nicer clothes, which he wore going in to town and special occasions, and his hair wasn't a mess either. He really looked forward to seeing Elizabeta today. He was going to tell her something really important. He is head-over-heals in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeta put the final touches on her outfit. It was a simple yellow dress, with a green cardigan. She wore stockings and some mary janes. She was very excited to see him, that she had let her mother fix her hair. It was in a very elegant bun, with two long bangs framing her face.<p>

"He's really going to like your clothes, darling. You are forgetting something though..." Her mother opened a drawer containing jewlery. She pulled out a pair of gold studs.

"These will go great with your outfit~" Yulia told her daughter. Elizabeta ran out of the house and into the woods, with her coin purse, going to meet Gilbert. She was going to tell him something, she loves him.

* * *

><p>Gilbert saw her running to him. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her yellow dress, dancing while she was running in her dark green mary-janes. Her stockings falling a bit, which looked absolutely adorable. He blushed furiously as she approched him quickly.<p>

"H-hey, Lizzy...you ready to go into town?" He asked her holding his hand out. Her face became quite red, and she reluctently took his hand.

"Ready." She said in a confident voice. The two started walking into town, hand in hand.

~~O.O~~

"Wow, Gil! Look at the sword! It's gotta be at least 30 euros!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"Oh! And look! They are selling gloves and hats too! C'mon Gil! We HAVE to go get one!" She took Gilbert's hand and took him to the vender selling hats.

They each got a pair of hat and gloves for 2 euros, which was not bad at all. After, they went to the sword vender, where they actually found metal swords, for only 6 euros! Elizabeta was testing out her sword, when all of a sudden, her stomach growled.

She blushed, "I'm quite famished, would you like to go find a vender that sells food?" Gilbert nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Hey, look! There's a churro stand with some warm cider! We need to get some! Antonio's mom doesn't make them often anymore!" The two kids ran to the churro stand. It was only 2 euros for a churro and a cup of warm cider. They sat down on a table near the vender, munching on their cinnamon flavored snacks, sipping on warm apple cider every couple of bites. Once they were done, they threw there cups away(which was really on the ground) and looked around for more venders. Elizabeta looked at Gilbert as they came across a jewlery vender. It had rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

"Oh my, how cute. Two adorable kids! How may I help you?" The old woman who ran the vender asked. Gilbert told Elizabeta to turn around as he picked out something for her. There. He saw the perfect gift. A necklace with a diamond encrusted E in cursive. He _had_ to get her that.

"That one, please." He asked in his most polite voice, which made Elizabeta giggle. The lady handed him the necklace in a red velvet box.

"5 euros, please." _Sweet! Just enough money, kesesesese~_ Gilbert thought as he handed the lady his money.

"Thank you." She replied warmly. Gilbert poked Elizabeta back, motioning her to turn around.

"Let's go back to the forest, I want to tell you something." She nodded and followed him back into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta, I..." Gilbert started, but felt that his voice was gone. He told her to close her eyes and turn around. She complied, a bit secptic. Gilbert opened the box, and put the necklace on her, latching it closed.<p>

"Open your eyes and turn around." He told her. She did, and she felt something cold on her neck. When she looked down, she saw the necklace. It had a cursive E with diamonds on it. She felt tears swell in her eyes.

"I love you, Lizzy." Gilbert said, blushing very brightly.

"I-I love you too, Gil." She was blushing too. She came closer to him, and he came closer to her. Closing their eyes, they shared a small kiss.

"That was, um...amazing Gilbert. I, thankyou for the lovely necklace. I will charish it forever..." She said, pulling Gilbert into a tight hug.

"Forever and always, Lizzy."

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwwwww~ That was so kuuuutee. Anyways, I hope you like my one-shot! <strong>

**Translations:**

**Angyal-**Angel(Hungarian)

**Thanks to all of the people who are favoriting my stories! I love you all!~**

**Au Revoir!~**


End file.
